


Found

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Found [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Family, Feels, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Reunions, baby robots, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Wheeljack finds what he's been looking for.
Relationships: Ratchet/Wheeljack
Series: Found [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567945
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> **Me:** I wish there was more fic about baby Dinobots in Prime!verse.
> 
> **Me:** I could... _make_ more fic about baby Dinobots in Prime!verse....
> 
> Well, they're not exactly babies, but they're close enough.

The call came in late at night, just as the children were getting ready to head home.

"I found them," was all Wheeljack had to say, and Ratchet had a groundbridge open and was rushing to grab his kit and get Optimus and his trailer to the Jackhammer's location.

"Is there danger?" Arcee asked.

"Not to any of us," Ratchet called over his shoulder.

The groundbridge stayed open, and it wasn't long before the two older bots returned, Wheeljack just about riding on their bumpers.

"Close it," Ratchet snapped. He transformed and immediately started pulling stasis pods out of Optimus' trailer.

Carefully, ever so carefully, he and Wheeljack laid them on the floor and started opening them up.

"Are those tiny dinosaurs?" Miko asked, suddenly excited.

"No." Ratchet didn't say anything else. He finished his work and stood to survey his patients. Wheeljack gently turned him and folded him into his arms, and he buried his head in his shoulder, shaking.

Bulkhead looked over the new bots, frowning thoughtfully. "They're too small to be minis."

"They're _sparklings_," Wheeljack explained. He glanced at the humans. "Children. Relatively, they're about Raf's age, maybe a little younger. They're our children, and they were taken from us."

"By Shockwave." Ratchet stood straight, wiping his eyes. "That monster _destroyed_ us." He crouched down to stroke the helm of the pteranodon. "He took them by force, ran his experiments, and then jettisoned them as far away as he could rather than give them back. And we fell apart."

"Why do they look like dinosaurs?" Jack asked.

Ratchet snorted and jabbed his thumb at Wheeljack. "This one wanted to honor one of his colleagues with their alt modes. We could have just named one of them Skyfire, but, _no_, you just _had_ to model them after the dominant lifeform on the planet he died on - which I guess happened to be this one, of all the billions out there."

Wheeljack shrugged. "He was a biologist. He would've loved it. And Swoop doesn't breathe fire like the rest of them."

"Dinosaurs that breathe fire?" If it was physically possible, Miko's eyes would have been the size of dinner plates.

Wheeljack smiled and crouched down to her level. "They'll _love_ you."


End file.
